The Second Liching
by HolographicApple
Summary: It's 2000 years after the time of Finn and Jake and Ooo is suffering with the aftermath of the second liching The Lich is on a dangerous road to destroying all life in Ooo and a whole new generation of heroes have risen But will they live long enough to even come close to the Lich or restore Ooo to its former self?


Prologue

It's 2000 years after the time of Finn and Jake. Many things have changed since they disappeared. New lands have formed, new races have emerged and technology has advanced. However, hundreds of years after Finn and Jake disappeared, the Lich rose again and destroyed almost everything that Ooo had built up. Now, years after the attack, only a few large settlements survived; the Candy Kingdom, Fire Kingdom, Nightosphere and some other large settlements that popped up just before the Lich's attack. Everywhere outside the settlements is known as "The Out Lands". It is inhabited by mutants, pools of nuclear waste, minions of the Lich and some small villages that are scattered around the areas with less mutants.

Final print 1

It was a windy day in the Land of Ooo, when a light green portal ripped open; right in the middle of a small field in the Outlands near the Electric Kingdom. A young boy tumbled out and looked back in to the portal from the ground.

"Whatever, I don't need you anyway, or your stupid Nightosphere!"

A loud hiss came from the portal and all he heard in reply is his mothers voice scream back:

"Just try make it on you're own, you won't last a second now the world has gone to ruins."

The young boy brushed his dark blue fringe to one side and out of his eyes, then hissed into the portal before it quickly shut.

The teenager stood up from the ground and began to float just inches above it. His long sleeved black top was covered in mud, you could hardly see the small white skulls that were dotted around it. His black jeans looked worn, as if he had bean wearing them for years.

The young boy looked around. "Hmmmm." He sounded to himself. "Which way to go...?"

He decided to leave it to chance and so began to spin rapidly in a circle with his eyes closed, until he was dizzy, then pointed in a general direction. He opened his eyes.

"I suppose this way is as good as any," he said to himself, flying off in that direction looking at some mutated... Well, what looked like they used to be mushrooms, on his way.

He floated South of where he first started, avoiding mutants and flying over pools of nuclear energy that were scattered throughout the Outlands. Eventually, he found himself at a beach. It was surprisingly normal looking; the water was blue, sand yellow and sky the usual shade of light green it had been since the Lich took over.

The young boy ran his fingers along the small horns on his head that poked out of his bandanna. He noticed what looked like a chick, sitting on a rock in the shallow part of the ocean near the shore.

"Mutant... Surely there are no intelligent life forms in this nuclear waste land." He whispered to himself, keeping a close eye on the young woman, who looked about his age. He shook his head and tried to pass her by, not giving her much notice.

"Hey! over here! Hey, floating guy, hey! What are you doing in the Outlands?" She yelled and waved her arms, trying to get his attention. The young boy glared at her and then carried on floating in his original direction.

"Ah, oh no, that boy did not just blank me. I know he did not just blank me." She said to herself, shooting the boy who just gone past a mean look... Obviously knowing that he couldn't see her as his back was turned. The young girl jumped off the rock she was sat on and chased after him.

"What do you..." He turned around ... "A water sprite? I thought you guys where the first to go after the Second Liching. The young boy looked her from head to toe. She had shoulder length blue hair made of water, much like most Water Sprites. She was not much shorter than him and looked about the same age. The boy looked at her with surprise and he stroked his hand down her pale blue arm.

"Huh? What do you...? Oh ! Right, no... Well, yeah. Many off us were killed off, but there are still some of us left underwater. I'm, uh... Kind of their princess," she boasted and fiddled with her aqua coloured, ankle length dress. At this point she noticed the boy was floating away from her once again. "Hey! Don't you ignore me! As the ruler of a kingdom, it is my job to enforce the law that any people under my reign should not wander the Outlands alone." She chased after him but the boy didn't say anything; he just carried on going. Fine, if you won't listen to me, I will just follow you 'till you do," she said confidently, however there was slight unease in her voice, as if she was going to get in trouble for something. Again, the boy didn't answer.

They carried on walking for miles, and all the way the young water sprite just carried on trying to get his attention.

"You know, we really should be heading ba- Hey, wait, what's this?" She had noticed a piece of pink, knitted cloth, laying on the floor and picked it up. The young boy had put up with this long enough and he wasn't exactly known for having high tolerance. He was ready to snap. Not paying attention to what she said, as he was trying to tune her out, he turned around.

"GO AWAY!" He screamed and two large flashes of green fire shot from his hands and flew straight for her. The girl screamed and held up her hands in a attempt to protect herself, with the piece of pink fabric still in hand. The fire passed straight by her, it didn't even touch her. The boy looked in shock and horror down at his hands. Never before had his powers not killed anyone- let alone not even touch them and as far as he knew, Water Sprites where no exception to that.

"Why didn't that kill you!" He looked up at the girl with aggression that quickly left. The girl was stood there with tears in her eyes, shaking.

"You... You were going to kill me!" She screamed before bursting into tears and knelt on the floor. The young boy felt an emotion come over him that he had never felt before: Sympathy. The teenager felt confused. What was this emotion? Why was he feeling it? Demons of any kind are not supposed to have any compassion for creatures of the mortal realm.

"I...I'm sorry. Listen, it's been a long day and- Look. There's a small village down there, How 'bout we go get some dinner, then go try find some place to stay for the night? Please? I'm sorry." He smiled at her even though it felt completely unnatural to be nice The young sprite wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up before giving a small nod and smile.

The two teens walked down the middle of the small village and noticed a small bar/restraunt.

"What's this?" The demon looked up at a sign and pointed it out to the girl. "The rock A.K.A the H.L.C" "What... Does that even mean?" The girl just shrugged and said:

"I dunno, but they sell food and I'm hungry." She walked in before him and leant out of the window, gesturing for him to come in through the door.

The two teenagers sat in the small bar made out of rubble from the old world, the whole town was made out of the same stuff. The bar/restaurant had lots of little chairs dotted around with a stage in the middle. The young girl sat there with a glass of water.

"Isn't that like cannibalism or something?" The boy asked, looking confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

"N... Never mind," he said, looking around the place, "so what's your name?" He asked sitting uncomfortably.

"Oh, uh, Hannah." She said, smiling. "Yours?"

The boy, embarrassed about his real name, gave a fake one.

"Rave," he said, looking at Hannah. Rave sat there looking awkwardly at the stage wihle Hannah scanned the room, looking for things to talk about. A large boilder of a man -Made out of boulders- walked onto stage and screamed:

"Now presenting... The mushroom warriors!" Before he walked back off stage and two girls walked on shortly. A look of surprise filled Rave's eyes.

"No way," he shot up from his seat and ran over to the stage. The girl ran her hands through her scruffy, blonde hair and sparks flew from it. She looked down to see Rave approching.

"Rave!" She screamed.

"Haddy!" He screamed back and jumped up on stage where they gave each other a hug. "I thought you were dead," he shouted in surprise.

"Me...? I thought you were- oh my Glob! Where did you go? You just disappeared with no explanation..." her sentence faded from concern to almost anger and she began to question him.

"We had to go back to the Nightosphere -We couldn't stay in the Electric Kingdom with you anymore and it was the last place in Ooo we had to hide. The only way for me and my mother to be safe was to go back home -even if it did have to deal with... Grandpa. To be honest, we would rather deal with him than the Lich," he said, looking at his feet. Haddy gave a look of understanding.

"Well... It doesn't matter now, however you have to know how confused and worried I was to wake up one day in the middle of a nuclear war and realise -Oops. My best friend has gone missing without a trace!" She lifted up his head gave him a look of reassurance and said, "anyway, we're both here. We're both alive and safe. Hey, stay around to watch the show." She said it more of a demand than a request as she untucked her baggy white shirt out of her skinny blue jeans. He smiled and nodded, then sat back down with Hannah and watched.

Rave put his feet up on the table and Hannah copied. It was more of a reflex than a forced action. The band played for half an hour and Rave and Hannah sat all the way through it, ordering food just minutes in.

There last song ended and Rave looked at Hannah who was taking her last bite out of some kind of bread and nervously played with the food on her plate.

"Hannah, are you ok? Again, I'm sorry about... Y'know, trying to kill you and everything." Hannah looked up from her plate and gave a half smile.

"No, it's fine, it's nothing... Hey, look, the band is finished." Rave and Hannah stood up and floated over to the stage.

"That was awesome! " Rave shouted. Haddy looked at him.

"You really think so? Thanks we've just started but I think that went ok." She beamed a smile.

Just at that moment a huge screeching sound came from the wall on the west side of the building and everyone looked over to it. A huge thud rumbled through the building and a large mutated lemon thing burst through the wall. A woman ran upand pulled an alarm that just read "DANGER!" Before running out of the back entrance.

Rave floated high up close to the ceiling and looked down at the thing. Haddy jumped and in fear, uncontrollably burst into a flash of lights and then into some flashes of lightning that flew around the room.

The girl who was performing with Haddy pulled a sword from her side and jumped in to the air before landing the sword in the middle of the mutants head. Shortly after, the thing fell to the green tiled floor.

As she pulled her sword from the mutants head and the green fluid from inside it went all over her, she let out a small sigh. She then laughed a little and turned around the the people who stayed inside, before wiping the green goo off on her black band t-shirt.

"It's all ok: Taz has got it." She stepped of the corpse and laughed some more before slicing off its hand and picking it up. "Hey Hannah, heads up." Taz threw the mutants hand at Hannah, Hannah let out a small shriek.

"Eww, Taz, gross," she complained as she stepped out of the way of the large mutated hand. Rave floated back down to the ground and looked at Taz.

"That was amazing!" He yelled, then looked at Hannah and back to Taz."You two know each other?" Taz laughed .

"Of course! Me and Han go way back," She said giving a quick smile to Hannah, then wiped her sword. The lightning from around the room all moved back in to one area before forming back in to the shape of Haddy.

"URGHHH! It happened again!" Taz walked over to Haddy and put her arm around her.

" It's fine, everything is okay- look." Taz gave a smile and the way she spoke made out that she knew something about Haddy that the rest of the room didn't. She patted Haddy on the back and smiled, wiping more of the green goo from her face. Hannah walked over to the group of people as Haddy gave a reassuring smile to Taz.

Just at that moment, the colour drained from Rave's already extremely pale face and a look of horror came over him. The rest of the group turned around to look at what Rave was looking at. To their surprise a herd of mutants, three times the size of the first one, were stumbling quickly towards the small settlement.

"What do we do? We can't fight all of them!" Haddy screamed. Taz gave a confused look at Haddy.

"You mean I can't fight all of them." She half joked, but she was right, none of them did much helping the first time.

"We need to get to the nearest large settlement. The likely hood is they won't stop going until that point," she said, opening the back entrance and beckoning for everyone to leave.

"Where is that?" Asked Rave, quickly making his way to the door.

"The Candy Kingdom! Up North from here." Haddy said in a rush, running towards the door.

The four teens stood outside the building and watched it come down before them as the mutants trampled it.

"Run!" Screamed Taz as she flicked her long dark fringe out of her face. She then made sure everyone was here and safe before she turned around quickly and started running towards the direction the Candy Kingdom was in. Hannah was just behind while Haddy and Rave where flying just above.

They had been running for a few miles now, along with some others from the village. They tagged along abiding by the one unspoken rule of the Outlands: Stick together. You're safer in numbers. This law was enforced by the people of the out lands and rulers of higher kingdoms.

Rave turned around and and shot flames at some of the mutants behind them. It slowed them down slightly but they regained speed quickly.

"It's no use. I don't have enough energy to make a big enough effect," he said. Hannah, who was running just behind Taz, took a moment to look at the light green flames that Rave just shot from his hand.

"Hey, Rave!" She shouted, trying to get his attention. Rave looked down but carried on flying in the same direction.

"Huh? What do you want, Hannah?" He said, rushing his words out quickly, trying to conserve energy to be able to focus on the task at hand.

"Those flames I... I've seen them before. Who else has your powers?" She questioned him openly.

"Hannah, this is hardly the time!" Taz interrupted, "we need to get to the Candy Kingdom and quick if we want to live" Hannah focused, looked forward and nodded.

What felt like a lifetime later, the group started to see the candy kingdom on the horizon and the dream of safety was becoming more and more real every step they took.

As the four teenagers and a few villagers reached the gate, they heard two Gumball Guardian yell:

"Halt! Stop, intruders! What do you want?" Taz stepped forward from the group and shouted up to them.

"Open the gate! We come from a small settlement down South of here. It has been trampled by mutants that are now chasing us. Please open the gates!" The Gumball Guardian opened the gate quickly as Taz screamed, "everyone inside. You're going to be okay from here." The group of people ran inside the gate and all they could hear in the background was a Gumball Guardian screaming, "code red!" Then a bunch of young, new banana guards running out of the gate.

The people from the village walked off and dispersed into the Candy Kingdom, thanking Taz on their way. But the four teenagers sat on the side of a fountain to catch their breath.

"Wow, thanks Taz, you really saved our butts back there," Hannah said as she lay down on the side of the fountain, dipping her hand in so that she could absorb some of the water she had lost using all that energy. Haddy and Rave nodded in agreement and Taz looked down at the three lying on the edge of the fountain as if they where her children and said:

"Hey, you have to protect your friends. If not... What do you have?" Taz spoke with more wisdom than the others, as if she had more life experience even though they were all around the same age.

The four teens sat there, then Rave noticed a small man made of peppermint walking towards them. The man paused in front of the group.

You, demon boy -I have had direct orders to bring you and your... Friends, if you wish... To the castle right away." The man didn't wait for a response, he just walked off.

"D-does he want us to follow him?" Rave asked, looking confused. Haddy and Taz looked at Hannah as she was the one with the most experience being around royalty and environments like this. Hannah noticed that they wanted her to answer.

"Oh! Yes, yes he wants you to follow him. Go, go." She moved her hand as if sweeping him away.

"Well y'all better come with me... I'm not going by myself. What if I don't see you guys again?" He focused it more at Haddy as they where the closest. Haddy stood up.

"Okay we'll all go. She looked back at the girls to see if they were up for it and they both nodded in agreement. The group ran after the small man quickly, making sure to keep him in sight.

The four teens walked into the large castle with the small peppermint man guiding them through the labyrinth halls. They reached two large doors and the peppermint man swung them open and what they saw inside was something not one of them was prepared for...

... To be continued.


End file.
